


Spock Is The Color Of Limp Celery

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Defensive Scotty, Drabble, Drabbles, Frustrated Kirk, Grieving Spock, Guy Stuff, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Guy Stuff"Scotty tries to explain to Kirk and Spock how McCoy followed a plant into battle.





	Spock Is The Color Of Limp Celery

“How could you have allowed McCoy to have gone like that, Scotty?!”

“I was so stunned, Captain, I did as he said. Otherwise, he would have found a way down there. You know how he is when he sets his mind on something.”

Kirk turned to the ashen man beside him. “We’ll get him back, Spock. I promise.”

“But he is down there. Alone.” Spock blanched. “Unarmed.”

Kirk wanted to say that McCoy wasn’t alone, that Fred was with him. But prudence told him to hold his tongue. 

A man needs more than a Boston fern with him during battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
